Can you Beated me?
by Mashiro Keiko
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak terduga itu mendekatkan kedua insan. Lucy dan Erza bertumbuh menjadi sahabat baik,didekatkan oleh kesamaan masa lalu mereka yg suram. Lucy yg polos,cenderung tak menampilkan ekspresi,dengan Erza si ketua OSIS,dan pekerja keras. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?dan temukan juga kisah dari karakter lainnya.WARNING:OOC


**Salam kenal, aku author baru disini dan ini merupakan fnfic pertamaku**

**Mohon bantuan serta**

**Mohon Reviewnya ya..**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC, thypo,school life, friendship, dll**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy dan Erza

Suasana siang hari yang cukup cerah, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicauan, angin berhembus silih berganti menciptakan suasana yang sejuk dan damai. Tetapi sepertinya, itu semua tidak lagi menjadi perhatian bagi murid-murid Fairy Martial Arts.

"Hiah!"

'BRAKK'

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Lucy! Yeahhh.." sahut seorang murid yang ternyata sedang memainkan peran sebagai wasit. Lucy sendiri yang telah memenangkan pertandingan itu hanya memasang wajah datar sambil bersweat drop melihat tingkah temannya yang heboh sendiri.

"Ehm.. ano Hibiki, sejak kapan ada seorang wasit di pertandingan ini?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Lucy? Tentu saja ada seorang wasit di pertandingan ini. Kalau tidak, bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya ."

Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyahut, "Tetapi ini kan bukan pertandingan resmi, pertandingan ini hanya dilakukan untuk mengetest sejauh mana kekuatan kita dalam bertarung" sambil menatap Hibiki dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan lelah mungkin.

"Tetapi tetap saja kan harus ada wasitnya, bagaimana jika nanti terjadi tindakan curang atau sebagainya..", jawab Hibiki dengan raut protes.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah terserah kau saja.", sahut Lucy menyerah,"Lalu, apakah kau yang ditugaskan menjadi wasit?", lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Lucy? Pertanyaanmu itu aneh sekali."

"Hah?" sahut Lucy mulai emosi karena disebut aneh.

"Tentu saja bukan aku wasitnya" jawab Hibiki dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Lalu?" sahut Lucy mulai dongkol.

"Laxus yang ditugaskan jadi wasit, tetapi dia ketiduran saat melihat pertarunganmu. Katanya pertarunganmu terlalu membosankan, sehingga dia menyerahkan tugas wasitnya padaku." Jawab Hibiki dengan bersweat drop sambil menunjuk ke arah Laxus yang tengah tidur .

"Apa katanya..? membosankan eh.?" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum menahan emosi . Lalu menoleh ke arah Laxus, tampak disana Laxus sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk bersila, mulut terbuka, asyik menciptakan gelembung dengan hidungnya.

Lucy tersenyum horror sambil berjalan ke arah Laxus, aura disitu seketika berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Ketika Lucy sudah mendekati Laxus, gelembung dari hidungnya pecah dan membuat Laxus terbangun.

"Oh Lucy, kau sudah selesai rupanya" seru Laxus sambil menguap.

"Heehh.." sahut Lucy dengan senyum horrornya.

_Kenapa perasaanku jadi merinding begini?, jangan-jangan..,_batin Laxus sambil mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Lucy yang tampak menyeramkan, "Ehm Lucy, sepertinya kau menang lagi ya, kalau begitu selamat ya" kata Laxus sambil tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana mencekam ini. Jarang sekali Lucy menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Jika dia sudah menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya, hal itu patut dipertanyakan.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau Laxus-senpai sepeduli ini padaku. Kalau begitu trimakasih ya senpai", jawab Lucy masih dengan muka horrornya.

'_Senpai? Astaga sejak kapan seorang Lucy memanggilku senpai? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku',_ jerit Laxus dalam hati sambil bersweat drop ria.

"Nee.. senpai.."

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Erza!" perkataan Lucy terpotong oleh suara keras temannya yang tampak sedang mengangkat tangan Erza tinggi-tinggi. Lucy menoleh sekilas ke arah Erza, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Laxus. Tetapi Laxus sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya lagi.

"Apaa? Dimana anak itu?" seru Lucy dengan heboh mencari sosok Laxus, "Sial, dia sudah melarikan diri" lanjut Lucy, ketika sudah tidak menemukan sosok Laxus dimana-mana.

"Lucy..", panggil Erza seraya berjalan ke arahnya.

Lucy yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara, "Ada apa?", jawab Lucy kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana malam ini?" tanya Erza yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ah itu.. tidak tahu ya.." jawab Lucy masih dengan ekspresi datar tapi diselimuti aura suram di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mamaku dan adikku menelantarkan aku sendiri di tengah dunia yang luas ini, sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pengelana yang pergi mencari keadilan dalam dunia ini." Jawab Lucy panjang lebar masih dengan muka datarnya.

Erza yang mendengarkan itu hanya bersweat drop. Itulah kehebatan Lucy si tanpa ekspresi. Erza menghembuskan nafas, "Ada masalah lagi ya?" tanyanya sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah dialami Lucy.

Lucy yang masih diselimuti aura kesuraman hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. "Tapi sudahlah, aku juga malas memikirkannya" jawab Lucy akhirnya.

Erza tersenyum melihat tingkah Lucy, "Jadi apa sebaiknya kita menginap disini?", tanya Erza akhirnya.

"Haahh.., terserah saja, mungkin itu ide yang bagus.", jawab Lucy malas." Kau sendiri apa sedang ada masalah hingga mengajakku menginap disini?" tanya Lucy sambil melirik ke arah Erza.

Erza tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya menundukan kepala."Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang malas berada di asrama.", jawab Erza akhirnya.

Lucy melihat tingkah Erza masih dengan raut datar tetapi alisnya diangkat sebelah, lalu akhirnya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Bukannya sudah tidak peduli dengan yang dialami Erza, tetapi Lucy percaya bahwa Erza sendiri akan bercerita saat dia sudah siap untuk bercerita. Jadi Lucy tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, dan lagipula dirinya masih terlalu pusing memikirkan masalahnya sendiri, jadi untuk apa dia repot-repot menambah beban di pikirannya.

Erza dan Lucy sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, ketika mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dibawah jembatan dengan alasan yang berbeda tentunya. Lucy pada saat itu sedang melarikan diri dari rumah, karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Hubungan Lucy dengan ayahnya memang tidak terlalu baik, setiap kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran, ya walaupun seringkali penyebab dari pertengkaran itu adalah masalah yang kecil, seperti berebut makanan ataupun perdebatan kecil lainnya yang akhirnya berakhir pada pertengkaran heboh yang harus dipisahkan oleh mamanya.

Sedangkan Erza, dia hidup sebatang kara, dia pada saat itu sedang sibuk mencari tempat tinggal, sehabis kabur dari tempat tinggalnya yang lama, setelah ayahnya-orang tua satu satunya-itu meninggal. Erza sendiri kabur dari tempat tinggal lamanya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hinaan orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggalnya, dan semuanya itu menjadikan dia orang yang memiliki pribadi yang kuat dan tegas.

Sekarang mereka bersekolah di SMA Fiore Gakuen. Erza bersekolah disitu dengan beasiswa yang didapatkannya karena prestasinya yang luar biasa di segala bidang. Dan menjadikannya sosok yang dikagumi dan ditakuti di antara para siswa. Sedangkan Lucy, dia lebih memilih menjadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja dan cinta damai, meskipun dia akan terlihat sama menakutkannya dengan Erza jika sedang marah. Maklum saja, Lucy dan Erza adalah 2 gadis yang setipe dalam banyak hal, hanya saja Lucy adalah murid yang cenderung pemalas sedangkan Erza adalah murid yang sangat rajin, hingga sering mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai murid teladan di sekolahnya.

Lucy hidup didalam keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Tidak terlalu kaya, tapi juga tidak miskin. Dan terkadang hal itu sering membuat Erza iri terhadap sahabatnya dulu. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak iri lagi karena mereka berdua sudah bagaikan saudara. Keluarga Lucy pun sudah menganggap Erza sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga. Tak jarang Erza menginap di rumah Lucy, dan bermain dengan adiknya Lucy, Wendy. Menurut Lucy, adiknya Wendy sangat menyebalkan. Tak jarang mereka bertengkar, dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, Lucy dan Erza menginap di Fairy Martial Arts selama beberapa hari.

Fairy Martial Arts bagi mereka berdua adalah rumah kedua sekaligus tempat favorit mereka berdua. Tempat pelarian disaat mereka tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Fairy Martial Arts adalah bangunan besar yang cukup tua yang berbentuk menyerupai bentuk kuil, dengan halaman depan yang luas dan ditumbuhi oleh 2 pohon sakura yang besar, membuat tempat itu tampak teduh, sejuk, dan nyaman ditinggali. Selain itu bangunan itu merupakan tempat pelatihan ilmu bela diri yang dikembangkan oleh Makarov beserta cucunya, Laxus. Ruangan besar di bagian depan adalah tempat pelatihan bela diri, sedangkan ruangan belakangnya adalah tempat tinggal bagi Makarov dan Laxus, dan yang sering kali dijadikan tempat tinggal juga oleh Lucy dan Erza. Bagi Lucy dan Erza, Makarov merupakan kakek mereka sendiri. Laxus berada 2 tingkat lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua, dan dia sudah bagaikan kakak kandung bagi mereka sendiri. Meskipun terkadang mereka terkesan kurang ajar pada Makarov, namun itu sudah menjadi bahasa cinta mereka.

Di sanalah tempat Lucy dan Erza belajar ilmu bela diri dengan giat dari kecil. Dan Makarov sang pemilik tempat itu selalu menerima mereka berdua, walaupun terkadang masih sering mengomel. Tapi bagi Makarov, mereka berdua sudah menjadi cucunya sendiri. Lucy dan Erza pernah tinggal di Fairy Martial Arts selama beberapa bulan, ketika masih SMP dulu. Tepatnya disaat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal bersama untuk sementara sebagai tempat melarikan diri. Dan disaat itulah mereka bertemu dengan Makarov, dan dibawah oleh Makarov menuju Fairy Martial Arts. Sayangnya setelah beberapa bulan itu Lucy kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya, atas ajakan dari kedua orang tuanya serta perintah dari Makarov sendiri. Sedangkan Erza memutuskan untuk tinggal di salah satu asrama yang dinamakan Fairy Hills, terletak di lokasi strategis yaitu dekat kawasan sekitar sekolah.

Erza dan Lucy bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda ketika SMP. Meskipun begitu, tidak menjadi pembatas bagi mereka, dan hubungan persahabatan mereka semakin erat dari hari ke hari. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah banyaknya kesamaan diantara mereka berdua yang memungkinkan mereka saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman.

"Jaa, kalau begitu ayo kita bilang pada orang tua itu." , ajak Erza sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Lucy.

"Heh? Maksudmu.. kakek?" jawab Lucy dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kakek tua bertubuh cebol, yang sering dipanggil dengan Makarov. Lebih tepatnya kakek itu adalah pemilik dari Fairy Martial Arts, master dari sekolah kursus ilmu bela diri itu.

Erza hanya tersenyum semakin jadi dengan kedua alisnya yang diangkat bersama berulang kali sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan Lucy tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo"jawab Lucy santai seraya berjalan ke arah masternya yang sedang memperhatikan murid lainnya yang tengah berlatih.

"Master... Kakek..." seru kedua anak itu bersamaan sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Makarov yang sudah mengerti maksud dari kedua murid kesayangannya itu hanya memasang tampang sebal lalu menjitak keduanya dengan keras, "Pletak!"

"Ittai!" seru mereka berdua serempak.

"Sakit tau, dasar kakek tua" teriak Erza sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mengelus kepanya denga muka datar sambil berkata, "ini sakit". Teman-temannya yang melihat itu hanya bersweat drop.

"Dasar bocah-bocah nakal. Biar kutebak, kalian mau tinggal disini lagi atas masalah kekanak-kanakan yang kalian sebabkan bukan?" tebak Makarov kepada kedua insan itu.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab mereka berdua serempak."Kakek memang selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan" kata Lucy masih mengelus kapalanya dengan benjol.

Makarov hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, _'sudah kuduga'_, batin Makarov, lalu menjawab "Tidak boleh." Benar saja, jawaban dari Makarov itu membuat kedua muridnya heboh sendiri.

"Eeeeeh?! Kakek tua, kenapa tidak boleh?","Ya kakek kenapa tidak boleh?", jawab mereka berdua bergantian.

"Jangan membuatku repot bocah-bocah nakal, masalah kalian berdua adalah masalah kekanak-kanakan yang aneh, dan kalian seenaknya sendiri menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pelarian kalian ketika menghadapi masalah. Dan Lucy, ibumu selalu menanyakan keadanmu padaku, hal itu kan membuatku tidak enak." jawab Makarov kesal.

"Tetapi kakek, masalah kali ini sangatlah berbeda dengan masalah yang sebelum-sebelumnya, mama dan adikku sudah benar-benar tega menelantarkan aku, lagipula Fairy Martial Arts sudah bagaikan rumah keduaku" seru Lucy dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sedramatis mungkin.

"Pintar sekali ya kau merayu. Tetapi jawabannya tetap tidak" jawab Makarov tegas.

"Master, selain disini kita tidak memiliki tempat lain. Ataukah kami harus kembali ke bawah jembatan seperti dulu" sahut Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dibuat dengan meneteskan insto di matanya.

Lama-lama Makarov tidak tega juga melihat kedua muridnya itu."Ugh..baiklah", jawab Makarov akhirnya.

"Trimakasih kakek, jasamu tak terlupakan"seru Lucy dengan posisi pahlawan yang memberikan penghormatan pada atasannya.

"Kakek tua, aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan apa.."sahut Erza dengan gaya menahan tangis yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, cepat pergi dari sini. Melihat wajah kalian sangat membuatku muak" seru Makarov dengan tampang sebal.

"Arigatou ne master" seru mereka berdua berdua seraya berlari keluar pintu depan.

"Dasar bocah-bocahku yang nakal" gumam Makarov sambil tersenyum menatap kedua keluar dari ruangan. Dia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka berdua tampak sangat terlantar pada waktu itu. "Anak-anak, tetaplah berlatih dengan keras", teriak Makarov akhirnya kepada murid-muridnya yang lain.

"Mereka berdua hebat ya kan.." seru salah seorang murid.

"Ya kau benar, selain menjadi murid kesayangan dari master, mereka berdua benar-benar kuat dan tak terkalahkan", sahut murid yang lain.

"Dasar Lucy sialan, badanku sakit semua dihajar olehnya pada saat pertandingan tadi", kata salah seorang murid yang bernama Sting. Sting saingan Lucy, dan kebetulan dia yang menjadi lawan tanding Lucy pada pertandingan tadi.

"Sudahlah Sting, kita senasib. Bahkan wajahku lebih bonyok darimu karena serangan Erza tadi" seru Rogue yang ada di sebelahnya sambil menunjukkan wajah babak belurnya.

"Hahahaha... apa-apaan wajahmu itu Rogue"kata Sting sambil tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Segera dia menoleh lalu,"Laxus!?", seru Sting dengan kaget," Dasar kau itu mengagetkan saja, kupikir siapa tadi?"

"Ssssttt, jangan keras-keras."jawab Laxus sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya.

Sting dan Rogue memandang kakak tingkatnya itu dengan heran."Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Rogue.

"Lucy sudah tidak ada disini kan? Aku tadi kabur dari amukannya."jawab Laxus sambil mengendap-endap. Sting dan Rogue hanya bisa ber-ooh-ria. "tenang saja senpai, dia sudah pergi bersama Erza tadi" kata Rogue.

"Syukurlah.. nyawaku kali ini terselamatkan",jawab Laxus seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu menuju ke dalam rumah, di belakang tempat pelatihan.

"Jarang sekali kan Lucy bisa mengamuk, nee Rogue?"tanya Sting. Sedangkan Rogue hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu.

_~Lucy & Erza~_

Erza dari tadi terlihat murung, bahkan di sepanjang jalan Erza sering kali melamun. Lucy yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafas dan memutuskan bertanya,"Jadi.. kau sedang ada masalah apa? Apa kau mau cerita?"

Erza berhenti melangkah, diikuti Lucy yang juga memberhentikan langkahnya. "Entahlah Lucy, ini berhubungan dengan hal yang belum bisa kuceritakan padamu.", Lucy mengernyit berusaha memproses apa yang dimaksudkan Erza. Setelah mengetahui maksud Erza, Lucy menjetikkan jarinya"Ah maksudmu tentang alasanmu pindah dulu? Disaat kau bertemu denganku pertama kali?"

Erza menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menerawang jauh ke masa saat itu. Lucy yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Erza ikut menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bertemu.

_~Lucy & Erza~_

_Saat itu hujan deras membasahi seluruh kota Fiore. Tampak seorang anak kecil berambut blonde berlari-lari sambil menangis dan berkata,"Papa jahat, aku benci papa". Anak itu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan derasnya hujan yang menghujani tubuh kecilnya sejak tadi. Anak itu terus berlari hingga akhirnya melewati sebuah jembatan yang besar. Tanpa berpikir panjang anak itu segera berlari menuju ke arah bawah jembatan dengan maksud untuk berteduh dan bersembunyi dari kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengejarnya. Anak itu adalah Lucy, Lucy masih menginjak di bangku SMP saat itu, tepatnya kelas 1 SMP._

"_Lucyyy, dimana kau? Cepat kemari nak, nanti kau bisa sakit." Seru seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah mamanya. _

"_Lucy! Papa minta maaf, papa memang salah. Karena itu cepat kemari Lucy nanti kau sakit." Teriak papanya._

"_Maaf sudah terlambat untuk itu", gumam Lucy keras kepala. _

_Suara kedua orang tuanya itu kian lama kian meredup, tanda bahwa mereka berjalan semakin menjauhi jembatan itu, untuk terus mencari Lucy. Di bawah jembatan itu gelap, meskipun begitu hal itu tidak mengecilkan tekad Lucy untuk tetap diam disitu._

_1 jam berlalu.._

_Tekad Lucy semakin lama kian menciut. Akhirnya Lucy menyerah, Lucy menangis sekeras-kerasnya di bawah jembatan itu. Suara tangisan Lucy tidak terlalu terdengar karena suara derasnya hujan yang lebih keras. Tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat menuruni tangga disebelah jembatan, mendekati Lucy. Hal itu semakin membuat Lucy ketakutan, hingga menambah deras tangisanya itu._

"_Kumohon jangan mendekat. Aku mohon pergilah" gumam Lucy pelan. Dia tidak bisa berteriak karena saking ketakutannya. Hingga akhirnya tampaklah seorang yang mengenakan jas hujan bewarna gelap, menambah kesan yang menakutkan bagi Lucy. Wajah orang itu tertutup oleh kerudung dari jas hujan itu. Lucy semakin ketakutan dan menangis dengan keras. Orang itu terkejut mendengar suara tangisan. Lalu, dia membuka kerudung kepalanya. Tampaklah oleh Lucy seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya berambut merah. Lucy segera menghentikan tangisannya itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Lucy heran ketika melihat anak itu, anak itu menangis!_

_Lucy menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat anak perempuan di depannya itu juga menangis."Kok kamu nangis sih?", tanya Lucy seraya mendekati anak itu."Kamu sendiri juga menangis.",kata anak berambut merah itu."Tapi kan aku menangis ada sebabnya"jawab Lucy tidak mau kalah."Kamu pikir aku menangis tanpa sebab begitu?", sahut anak berambut merah itu dengan nada tersinggung. "Mungkin saja kan", jawab Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Enak saja, aku menangis sudah dari tadi tahu, sebelum sampai disini. Dan ketika aku sampai disini aku melihat seorang anak pirang tengah menangis dengan sangat keras", sahut Erza sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Lucy.'apa dia sedang mengajakku debat he?' batin Lucy, Lucy menghembuskan nafas lalu berkata," ya sudahlah, ayo kita berkenalan. Namaku Lucy."sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah anak itu. Anak itu hanya berdiam sambil memandangi tangan Lucy, hingga akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Lucy,"Aku Erza", kata anak itu akhirnya. _

_~Lucy & Erza~_

"Lucyy", suara Erza itu menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya tadi, dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah Erza.

"Kenapa malah jadi kau yang melamun?", tanya Erza kesal.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang mengajak melamun bersama, lagipula apa aku tidak berhak untuk melamun juga?", jawab Lucy santai.

Erza menghembuskan nafas, malas berdebat dengan bocah satu itu. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?", tanya Erza saat mulai menyadari bahwa mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Benar juga, daritadi aku hanya mengutimu berjalan. Kupikir kau memiliki suatu keperluan, jadi aku menemanimu.", jawab Lucy sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah jalan yang mereka telusuri.

"Heeeh? Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku?", sahut Erza tidak terima.

"Tidak juga", jawab Lucy sok tidak peduli.

'_Dasar anak ini, harus diberi pelajaran',_batin Erza mulai dongkol. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu ide cemerlang untuk menggoda Lucy."Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahmu, aku kangen pada tante Layla. Aku belum menyapanya hari ini." Ajak Erza sambil menunjukkan senyum jahil ke arah Lucy, dan berhasil membuat Lucy menampilkan ekspresinya, ekspresi protes tentunya.

"Heii.. untuk apa kau mengajakku menginap ke tempatnya kakek jika pada akhirnya kau mengajakku ke neraka itu, yang ada aku akan dikurung di dalam sana. Kau tau kan mamaku jika marah seperti apa, lagipula kau siapa? Pacarnya? hingga bisa kangen hanya gara-gara belum bertemu sehari. Aku saja yang anaknya tidak pernah merasa kangen." Ujar Lucy bergidik ngeri.

"Ara~ara Lucy, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Lagipula kau tidak harus ikut masuk ke dalam rumahmu kan. Kau bisa saja pergi main ke rumah Loke selagi aku menyapa mamamu." Jawab Erza dengan nada membujuk.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir mamaku akan bertanya padamu mengenai keberadaanku?" sahut Lucy mengelak.

"Halah... tidak mungkin", ujar Erza sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya,"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mamamu dan adikmu telah menelantarkanmu?"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda Lucy. Dan itu sukses membuat Lucy kalah telak dan langsung diselimuti aura seram lagi.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Loke selagi kau menyapa mamaku." Jawab Lucy akhirnya setelah kalah dengan Erza.

Loke merupakan teman sepermainan Lucy dari kecil, sekaligus tetangganya. Sebelum bertemu Erza, rumah Loke lah yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian bagi Lucy, yang juga ditemani oleh Loke. Rumah mereka terletak di kawasan perumahan yang bersih dan rapi. Banyak dari teman-teman Lucy tinggal di perumahan ini.

"Begitu dong.. hahaha, lagipula kau juga belum bertemu dengan Loke kan. Pasti dia akan histeris begitu bertemu denganmu."

"Aku sedikit malas dengannya, karena dia juga merupakan salah satu penyebab dari masalahku kali ini." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum suram.

Kali ini mereka berdua sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan dimana Lucy tinggal.

"Ne nee Erza", panggil Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Apa?", jawab Erza sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Kau tahu? Akir-akhir ini banyak pendatang baru."

"Pendatang baru?"

"Ya, contohnya saja baru kemarin ini ada tetangga baru di sekitar rumahku. Mereka memiliki anak laki-laki, rambutnya bewarna biru dan memiliki tato di wajah."

Tiba-tiba Erza menghentikan langkah kakinya. Hal itu membuat Lucy juga memberhentikan langkah kakinya."Ada apa Erza?", tanya Lucy sembari menoleh ke arah Erza.

Erza tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. '_Anak berambut biru dengan tato di bagian wajah? Jangan-jangan..', _batin Erza was-was.

"Lucy~chan" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil Lucy dari arah sekitar rumahnya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak seumuran dengan mereka bersurai biru sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lucy.

"Ah itu dia anaknya", seru Lucy kepada Erza sembari menoleh ke asal suara.

Tiba-tiba aura menyeramkan terasa disekitar Erza. Lucy yang merasakan aura itu menoleh ke arah Erza. Ketika Lucy menoleh ke arah Erza, nampak Erza menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan, ekpresi itu adalah ekpresi.. marah?, "Erza kau kenapa? Mukamu menyeramkan", tanya Lucy sembari bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf Lucy, aku harus pergi dari sini", seru Erza sembari berlari meninggalkan Lucy sendirian, dalam keadaan bingung.

"Hah? Oi Erza!" sahut Lucy tidak mengerti, namun sepertinya tidak digubris oleh Erza. _'Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?'_, batin Lucy tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?

Lanjut/g?

Review please ..

Dan mohon sarannya ya, salam kenal..


End file.
